Vacuum cleaners are provided with many kinds of cleaning attachments. Some of the many types of attachment are specifically for rugs and carpets, and comprise elongated cup-shaped housings that affix to the end of a hollow tube extension.
These types of attachment often contain bristle combs for brushing and straightening the carpet fibers, so that the suction can reach deeply into the fiber mat. Some of the bristle combs are mounted on rotatably driven rollers that beat as well as comb the fiber mass.
While these rug and carpet attachments provide good cleaning in readily accessible carpet areas, they often have little or no usefulness in crevices, corners or other generally inaccessible areas.
A crevice tool or other wand-like attachment is usually provided for these hard-to-reach places. Often, the user is forced to change attachments several times in the course of cleaning a rug. The constant removal and insertion of these attachments is both time consuming and inconvenient.
The present invention provides a floor attachment that has a built-in crevice tool that is slidably engaged or disengaged without having to remove or insert any attachments. Thus, the user is able to continuously clean a rug, floor, or carpet without being inconvenienced.